


【古早文补档】春天到了！

by Clarie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarie/pseuds/Clarie
Summary: 文不对题典型典型动物世界abo世界观，A才有发情期且分前期和热潮期，前期就是给A一个提醒并给一定时间让A去求偶去追求心仪对象，热潮期就是干！但是如果进入热潮期都没有O或B滚床单或者没有打抑制剂，A会因为欲火无处发泄发高烧哦。【但抑制剂对身体不好，想想生理期的时候去吃药延后一样会有后遗症的】然后O会感受到哪只A在发情，但只有两情相悦才会和A进入发情期去滚床，O不会被动受到A的信息素影响，他们可以保持理智,选择自己的A！每个人会带着自己的精神动物，动物与本身有直接或间接的行为联系。柚子→绿孔雀金博洋→海东青科普：孔雀开屏是一种求偶信号，展示自己有多优美优秀，所以美丽的可人儿快来和我交配吧。就是这样。Cp只有柚天，其他基本都是友情向





	【古早文补档】春天到了！

FIRST！  
春天到了，万物复苏，又到了动物开始交配的季节~  
一开始羽生还不觉得自己有什么不对，只是觉得有点燥热，他把这归结为飞机上人员密集空气不流通的原因。  
直到宇野和猴子一脸生无可恋的说：“算我（们）ball ball you了，你的味道能不能收一下？”  
羽生：“？我有刻意没放气味啊。”  
猴子：“收不住气味？？？”  
宇野：“那前辈你……是不是发情期要到了？”  
【而另一边机舱动物舱内】  
一个大笼子里坐着一只绿孔雀，而他附近的其他动物都在尽力的往远离他的地方靠，然而这只孔雀和他的主人一样并不知道为什么，甚至以为是自己不受欢迎而黯然神伤。

下了飞机到达了下榻的酒店后羽生的气味变得更浓了，整个人也越来越躁动，果不其然，被队医确诊为发情前期，是典型的发情前期症状，队医语重心长的问他：“要不要打抑制剂？你这么躁动很有可能影响到你的发挥啊。”  
羽生烦躁的抓乱自己的头发，说：“我考虑考虑。”离开的时候也不知道是不是故意的用信息素冲的队医直接打了个嗝。  
【怎么就偏偏这关键时候，但都说这抑制剂真的很伤身体】  
猴子：“哎呀~羽生啊，其实这一切也没有这么糟糕~人生嘛都总要有那么几次。”  
羽生：“那你有什么好办法吗【扶额】”  
猴子：“找个O来个一夜情~你看你周围。”  
羽生环顾了下四周，被几个露骨的眼神盯着猛地一抖。  
羽生：“别了别了，我不想一夜情，告辞。”  
猴子：“可你都还没有伴侣……”【猴子的话飘散在风中】  
当天晚上，羽生就做了个梦：  
自己的那只绿孔雀伸长了脖子与站在树枝上的一只海东青直直相望。眼神之露骨，感觉屁股一摇就要开屏求偶；羽生如是想。  
——而下一秒——  
！！！！！！我靠！！！！！！！jio的马蝶！！！！真的开屏了？！你一只孔雀对这一只猛禽开屏了？！你给我清醒一点！！！！！  
！！！！沉睡梦中惊坐起，睡成海胆头的羽生出了一身冷汗，难道这就是不打抑制剂的后果？！人家发情期做春梦我这是噩梦吧！猛禽？serious？难道是战斗民族？可达鸭？？？不行不行这绝对不行！  
羽生否认三连并紧紧的抱住了身边的噗桑，决定第二天去找队医打抑制剂。

被自己那个梦吓得近乎一夜没睡的羽生顶着个熊猫眼抱着他那噗桑纸巾盒坐在场边，等队医去备好抑制剂。这时宇野走过来。  
“前辈，真不考虑找个O或者B交配，不是，结合一下吗？你看梅娃就是个O长得好会滑冰就很符合你的择偶标准哎……哎…前辈你这样盯着我我害怕我是个A你别这样…”  
羽生盯着宇野的眼神其实是在示意他闭嘴，只是因为处在发情期平时温润如水的羽生结弦把自己的攻击性完全披露的出来，让人感觉下一秒他可能就要干翻自己。  
【宇野觉得自己这辈子都不会说这么多话了】  
【动物存放区】  
一只鹦鹉瑟瑟发抖感觉自己下一秒就要被身边的孔雀啄死。而这时工作人员推来了一个猛禽特制鸟笼…里面，立着一只雪白的海东青。  
队医终于回来了，在一堆人生无可恋的眼神扫射中给羽生的后颈涂好碘酒，再去小心翼翼的对着量取抑制剂，这时羽生面前的挡板飞溜过来一个黑影。  
“羽生！听说你不舒服……哇啊嘁！…这柚子味好浓啊。”金博洋带着他特有的蜂蜜味飞扑过来撞在挡板上，又被突然浓郁的气味呛的打了个喷嚏。  
羽生心里突然像被照进了一束光，从金博洋出现那一刻起一切都像是慢镜头，这人居然连摸鼻子的动作都如此可爱…博洋选手是个O…啊。我怎么就忘了呢。

队医被羽生突然抓住他针筒的动作吓的差点当场去世。羽生结弦舔了舔略干的嘴唇突然释放信息素逼退了周围一众人等并猛地站起来抓住博洋放在挡板上的手。  
博洋：哎！羽生你是发情……  
羽生：天天我们交配吧！  
博洋：？？？瓦特？  
在场所有人：？？？？？【你再说一遍？？？】  
【桶姐表示要不是聪哥一众人等拉着她上去就是一冰刀剁了这柚子手】  
金博洋也表示亲爱的就算你是我偶像我也不能你说上床就上床说交配就交配啊。于是金博洋假装淡定的抽出双手说：那你就再努力努力嗯。  
绿孔雀感觉自己接收到了求偶的信号。

SECOND！  
——————————————————————————————  
【流氓柚子求偶第一弹】  
1、  
“宇野，这样造型好看吗？”  
“前辈，你是去比赛不是去选美……嗯。好看。帅。博洋选手一定会喜欢。”  
今天的豆子也是求生欲十足呢。  
鸟类求偶当然是要把自己最美最花枝招展的一面展现给心仪对象啦~  
2、  
某些鸟类求偶会去找些亮晶晶或者好看的东西送给心仪对象来展示自己的牛批刷好感度。  
“天天，我觉得这个项链配你这回的考斯滕特别合适~送给你~”柚子笑得满地开花，语气特别诚恳的说。  
“哎？谢谢。”金·觉得今天的羽生帅上了一个度·柚子味熏得仿佛置身云层·博洋两颊微红乖乖的立着让羽生给他戴上，“怎么想到送我这个？”  
“因为我在追求博洋选手啊”  
今天的羽生也在一本正经的胡说八道，你明明就是在求偶。  
但这成功让金天天脸红到脖子。  
米沙专业认证表示羽生往博洋脖子上戴了三万块钱。  
“天天，送你这个手链…”  
“天天，送你耳机…”   
“天天，送你这个手机壳…”  
“天天，我觉得我这耳钉你也很适合，送你…”  
金博洋一天可以见羽生结弦十几次，其中至少有五六次是给他送礼物，送了一圈下来天天身上的蜂蜜味都有点变成蜂蜜柚子味了。  
记者前线报道：几乎有金博洋的地方方圆六米你一定能找得到羽生选手，当然，顺着羽生结弦的目光你也一定能找得到博洋君哦~今天的羽生君追到金博洋了吗？  
3、  
“天天，我觉得这个戒指很适合你…”  
“还不行！”  
这边绿孔雀拔下自己认为最好看的一根尾羽递给海东青。  
差点被海东青一啄啄到眼。  
所以绿孔雀你冷静一点。  
4、  
“天天，就算是发情前期我也挺难受的，我能吸一口你的味道缓一缓吗？我保证不动手。”被第一次拒绝戒指后的羽生突然委屈。  
“那…只能五秒啊。”金·单纯·可爱·善良·博洋真的有点可怜比赛期间又处在发情期的柚子。  
羽生站在天天身后嗅着这让他魂牵梦萦的蜂蜜味，并在5秒节点时迅雷不及掩耳之势迅速的啄了一口；相对应的，那边绿孔雀仗着自己脖子长迅速啄了一口海东青的喙。  
天天真的觉得自己的脸在滴血，捂住后颈一个跳开“不是说不动手嘛！！”  
羽生·偷到腥一本满足·表面毫无波澜·还有点无辜·结弦：“我的确没动手哇，我动嘴。”  
金天天实力证明：仙台大骗子的话一句不能信。  
海东青也很给面子的扇了绿孔雀一翅膀。  
5、  
文静一天24小时叮嘱金天天不要被拐走了。并时刻威胁柚子说要把冰刀落他头上。

 

THIRD！  
——————————————————————  
【流氓柚子求偶第二弹】  
6、  
羽生这回是新的考斯滕。引的金博洋主动滑过去观赏。  
“你今天真的很好看……有点嫉妒了都”  
“真的吗？我房间里有更好的东西哦~可惜我带不出来。”  
“什么呀？”  
“我的床~”  
下身一紧。  
“…我快动心了你再努力努力。”  
立刻滑走掩饰脸红。  
7、  
鸟类求偶会时不时见缝插针做交//配动作来暗示心仪对象：  
靠近挡板喝水的时候羽生也会过来借拿水的契机用胯/微/顶/博洋选手的pi gu，这个动作轻忽其微只有本人才感觉得到。  
你问我为什么两人水放一块？废话当然是故意的啦！  
8、  
桶姐每次看到冰上羽生滑到天天面前的时候似乎都像一只开屏的孔雀，六练的时候更猖狂。  
羽生结弦在天天面前搔首弄姿解读→【天天你看我多好看我们多配啊今天的我是不是让你很满意】  
“认真比赛啦，你不练习吗？”  
“那我认真比赛练习我们能去交…”  
裁判慌忙抓起话筒：“yuzuru选手请你注意一点！”  
羽生硬生生把【配】吞回去  
9、  
方位完全偏了，羽生不和往常一样对着裁判或是观众表演，现在他眼里，他的观众只有一个：金天天·博洋·他认定还没成真的终身滚/床/单对象。他几个四周跳差点跳到出口去。看的场边的BO叔心脏一紧。  
【妈妈我感觉这个小哥哥尾羽开屏了】  
【妈妈我感觉看到了一只搔/首弄姿的孔雀】  
而那边的孔雀确实在不怕被扒光毛的危险用开屏的尾羽去挑/逗海东青的极限，海东青表示我真的脾气非常好了。  
10、  
滑在布满柚子味的冰场，金博洋却也没有多少不适，他一直很喜欢羽生的味道，一种安抚人心的清香，与自己的蜂蜜味融合很完美。嗯。是的，金博洋有在认真考虑柚子说的。  
当然不是每个人都觉得这味好受，在场的A表示自己的发/情/期很有可能也要提前了。  
而羽生结弦一改以前的高冷范，虽依旧霸气但这回还带着花痴少女感，靠在挡板边眼神直勾勾的盯着金博洋走，眼神之露骨，感觉…不好意思串戏了。  
BO叔怀疑自己看到了羽生摇pi gu，想去洗眼睛…  
11、  
羽生看完金博洋的长节目开心的像个大傻子，守在出口猛地给天天一个闷头抱，并又乘机偷腥吸了一口蜂蜜；  
最后羽生摘银因为他太皮方位太偏还不去撩裁判，金博洋以一分之差摘铜，而冠军的陈三儿表示不想上领奖台，因为他觉得羽生的目光会射/穿他来看博洋选手的。  
而这时，一切都发生的非常迅速且突然。  
就在羽生弯下腰接受他的奖牌时，他顿觉的脖子上的奖牌千斤重并脚软猛的跪在了领奖台上，柚子味爆炸一样散开，浑身开始发抖，他只感觉自己全身的血液开始冲向下/腹，然而在全球直播面前硬生生把呻/吟吞了回去，而这都撩的他面前的礼仪小姐挪不动步。  
羽生结弦的发/情/期准备进入热/潮了。  
金天天此时唯一的想法就是用一个黑纱袋罩着他的男人扛走。等等…我刚刚说了…“我的男人？”

FOURTH！

医务处  
队医紧急给羽生打了一针镇定剂使他恢复神智，并说现在已经开始进入热潮期打抑制剂是来不及的了，只能通过最原始的手段缓解当前的局面，否则热潮不的缓解导致的高烧很有可能会带来很大的副作用……  
队医走后，羽生感觉自己突然从这几天的狂热中恢复清醒：自己都干了什么？自己往日对金博洋的渴望与爱慕像洪水决堤一样涌出来，以前的遮遮掩掩显得是那么的虚伪，天天他…大概要被这样的自己吓到了吧……就这样想着想着，平日的绝对王者也再藏不住那不堪一击的脆弱。

一滴泪从眼眶中滴落。

而万分担心的天天进来就看到坐在病床上落下一滴泪还满脸虚汗的羽生结弦，金博洋觉得自己心都被揪住了，他心中的羽生平日是那么的光芒万丈，而不曾想他也会被自然规律折磨的垂下双眸。控制不住的走向他，轻声叫道：“结弦？……”  
羽生结弦如同大梦初醒一般抬头，忙的跌跌撞撞的想要下床，被金博洋手忙脚乱的冲上去扶稳，“你…你不用这样，你需要休息…”  
“对不起…”  
“哎？什么？”  
“好狼狈啊…我明明是…明明是想把最好的一面展现给你看的…现在……”羽生喘着粗气说到，感觉自己哮喘都要发作了。  
金博洋看到自己捧在心尖尖上的人如此虚弱的样子心就一阵阵抽痛，但却说不出什么就是一个劲的摇头。  
“我不想…不想就这么随意找个O或者B像完成任务一样的去解决…我好想拥抱的是自己心爱的人啊…是我以前太怯弱不敢表现自己有多喜欢…不不是，是爱你……我好害怕失去你害怕吓走你，明明…明明只要你在，我就已经很快乐了……你…天天会离开吗”  
当初的自己以为是自己偶像受发情期的干扰精虫上脑，而现在在他打了镇定剂的情况下听到这个自己默默爱着的人向自己告白金博洋觉得自己才是最傻的那个。头都已经摇成拨浪鼓了，此时的天天早就把文静的每一句话忘的九霄云外。  
扶住羽生结弦的手转而紧紧搂上对方精瘦的腰，把头埋进他的颈窝，声音带颤地说道：“不会不会不会！我怎么会舍得放下你一个人！…你在我心里一直都是最好的！只要你想我就会一直在这里…因为…因为我也最爱你了……”  
最后一句细不可闻，却不偏不倚的听进了羽生的心中，觉得自己立刻欲火焚身都值得了。然而自己的小可爱现在紧紧的抱着自己，奶白的脸蛋一定羞红了，他哪舍得去死呢。  
羽生几乎立刻笑了出来，同样紧紧回抱着金博洋，想要把对方融进身体里一样，“那…天天…我最爱的天天…不能反悔了哦~”  
一句话暗示意味十足，现在就羞的想哭的金博洋蚊子叫一样嗯了一声，被羽生撩的也开始腿软并主动的释放自己的信息素与羽生的柚子味纠缠环绕，蜂蜜柚子味在医务室里显得甜蜜而又旖旎，激的羽生几乎立刻就来了力气开始舔舐轻啃怀里人的后颈。  
“你…你不是说，你的床布置的很好看吗？结弦，不打算带我去看看嘛？”金博洋挠着羽生的背如是说。  
【温馨提示：如果你在现场你甚至可以听到羽生选手心中富士山喷发的声音哦~】

FIFTH！

金博洋是被突然满血复活的羽生结弦公主抱去到了日本队羽生的房间，并在一进房上锁那一刻，羽生就迫不及待的吻上金博洋的唇，被攻击的猝不及防的天天也只有勾住羽生的脖子来稳住自己。  
一路被亲着扑倒在松软的床上，一躺平羽生的手就开始不老实的伸进金博洋衣服下摆，金博洋知道羽生对自己认定的人事一直都挺有攻击性的，但如此热情躁动的确实第一次见，然而被吻封住言语的博洋也只能发出一些嗯嗯啊啊的音节，却也没有去阻止结弦在自己身上点火的手，还羞涩地想着： “我现在全都是羽生的味道，有点开心。”  
羽生结弦的舌头搅在金博洋的口腔里，舔过虎牙舔过上腭，叼住了博洋的舌头还恶意拉扯吮吸，撩拨的身下人甚至无法及时将口水咽下，顺着嘴角流下，一直蜿蜒流到锁骨；羽生结弦也开始顺着水渍的路线一路向下，舔到了锁骨处则开始加大吮吸力度，留下一个个草莓印。  
金博洋身上的队服早就被拉开了，考斯滕也被拉高露出了白嫩嫩的胸膛，并因为情动还有点泛红，重呼吸下胸前两点一起一伏，就像自己平常带着吃的圣女果，羽生结弦如是想。  
在金天天的惊呼下含住了右胸的红点，另一只手则在另一边和着节奏揉捏，舔舐间还一吮一吸，啧啧的水声听的金天天面红耳赤，昂高了脖颈手无助的抓着在胸前作恶人的头发着急的说“别…别这么大力…啊。会破的呜呜。结弦…”结弦这时舌头抵住那红点抬眼看向爱人：“破了说不定会溢出蜂蜜味的奶水呢？”  
“才。才不会啊！”这色胚平常是不是隐藏的太好了啊！金天天已经羞的想用手去挡眼睛了。  
羽生也适时的放开那被他舔吸的涨大了一圈现在红艳艳的ru头，分开时还连接着银丝。拉下金博洋放在眼前的手拉向自己的下体，并俯下身对着小孩的耳边吹气道：“博洋君~帮帮我好吗？”  
羽生的灼热现在隔着队服都明显的很，金博洋手在碰到那一下就吓得想要收手，无奈羽生结弦强硬的把他摁在上面握住，还非常色气的长叹一声。  
一只手引导着天天揉捏抚慰自己，另一只手就非常自然的去解天天的裤链，并在天天没反应过来时就一把扯下裤子扔下床，“我都帮天天脱了，天天也帮帮我好不好~”  
这其实是一个陈述句。  
在天天手都在抖的给羽生解裤子的时候羽生就一直在亲（还带着舔）金博洋的脸，嘴角、眼角、睫毛、鼻尖、下唇……自己视作珍宝的人就在自己眼前，羽生当然是一寸都不打算放过。金天天却表示在做这么色情羞耻的事还要被骚扰真的无比着急，于是一把扣住羽生的裤边一个猛就往下拉……  
“哇哦~天天看起来比我还着急啊~那我也不客气啦”羽生蹬了两脚就把褪到膝盖的裤子与底裤一并褪去，而金博洋则还没从刚刚那一下被羽生的硕大弹到手的惊讶缓过来，而羽生结弦的吻就已经一路向下隔着内裤吻上那也已经半bo却被忽略很久的小天天~  
金博洋吓的直接一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来想要推开羽生埋在那危险位置的头，却被羽生找准机会咬住裤边，扣住大腿一个起身，就再次把金博洋撂翻在床上，内裤直接扯下甩到一边，而下身的光景就这样一览无遗，包括那一张一合甚至还有点湿润的穴口。  
他的小可爱也随着自己发情了呢~说不定会像泡在温泉里。  
天天感觉羽生强硬的抓住大腿根拉开并挤进自己的腿间，在羽生眼神痴迷又有点变态的注视下，感觉到那根灼热贴上了自己的穴口，并带着轻微的顶动；而就在以为对方要强硬的进来时，灼热悄然离开。  
羽生结弦俯下身抱住金博洋，一只手揉上金博洋的腺体按摩使其放出更多的气味，而自己也放出更多的气味冲进腺体中，金博洋感觉浑身一抖，感觉下体开始有点充血，并流出了更多温热的液体。  
一根手指抵在了开始情动不断的小穴，缓慢而坚定的挺进，碰到某处突起还好奇的勾起抵住摩擦，这一下就把金博洋的呻吟逼了出来，小天天也完全苏醒过来抵在了羽生的下腹。  
“啊！别。那里…好奇怪。啊…”奶声奶气的。  
然而羽生似乎不为所动依旧抱紧了天天，空的那只手来回抚摸着他的背，轻声说道：“不怕的~天天放松一点~”  
“嗯哼……”金博洋在羽生脖颈处深吸一口气开始努力照着对方说的做深呼吸放松自己。  
感受到小穴不再过分紧张后，羽生直接塞进两根手指插到根部再抽出来，来来回回的做着扩张，还不忘调戏身下人道：“天天好深哦~我都一直没有摸到生殖腔的入口呢。”并加快了进出的速度。  
然而光是手指就让第一次的天天感受的过分刺激了，说话都不连贯更别说反驳对方了，也只能是无助摇头发出一些哎哎啊啊的音节。  
小穴溢出的水甚至把身下的床单都润湿了，羽生一下抽出手，天天感到瞬间的空虚刺激的短叫了一声；羽生发现天天的体液流了自己满手，于是抹在了自己的性器上当润滑并把龟头抵在了刚刚扩张好的穴口。  
金天天情动而呼吸加重，小穴也正因为空虚一张一缩，这时龟头一抵上羽生结弦就感受到这小穴在吮吸自己，刺激的头皮发麻，但还是顾着小孩第一次，绅士的说道：“天天~我要进去咯。”  
然而也没等小孩回应，就破开穴口撞进去，金博洋感受到硕大也猛的弓起腰身“啊啊——”的长叫了一声。  
和心仪的对象同样情动发情时，AO的嵌合度是最好的，此时的O不会受伤也不会感到太多的不适。但是在羽生才进到一半时天天就开始害怕了，书上说的都是骗人的，他感觉已经要顶胃了却还没有到头，还有结弦的怎么这么大，平常穿考斯滕都完全看不出来啊，感觉涨的肚子满满的，整个甬道也都还在不断的出水。  
“啊啊，别，啊，额，真的好深，呜呜，结弦，结弦…”  
“博洋，天天，我在，我在呢。”重新抚上小孩的背，并另一只手去轻轻握住一直被冷落的小天天，引的小孩满足的叹了一声。而这一切都在刺激这羽生结弦脑内的名叫理智的那根神经。  
他转头亲了亲白嫩的脸颊，眼眶发红的低语道：“忍一忍。”  
“哎？……啊！！！！”  
羽生趁着博洋放松之际直接挺腰整根没入，粗长直接顶到了生殖腔口，肉体相接发出清脆的【啪】的一声。  
这太刺激了，直接逼得金博洋落出了生理泪水；而羽生结弦也不好受，天知道这小穴又热又水还紧致，刚刚自己全根没入时穴肉争先恐后的绞上来，差点当场缴械。他要给天天适应的时间，亲亲啄吻着天天刚落下的眼泪。  
过没了多久，天天扭头主动亲了亲结弦的嘴角，腰身开始扭动，小穴也时不时收缩一下，“结弦，你…你动一动吧，好痒，好……啊啊！”  
当事人表示此时还不干那真是性冷淡。  
啪啪的肉体撞击声和清脆的水声回响在房间的每个角落里，羽生结弦一会深一会浅的挺动着，还时不时的擦过那点，撞的金天天一句话都说不完整，只能抱着爱人一个劲的叫着“结弦、结弦”或者发出一些别的什么音节并一边因为快感刺激的掉眼泪。直到——  
“啊嗯…啊…不行了…好…好涨…啊…要出来啊啊要出来什么啊啊啊！呜呜…结弦呜呜”  
面临高潮到来，第一次的天天感到慌张，他紧紧的扒住羽生结弦，像是溺水的人抓住救命稻草，面色潮红大口大口的喘气，自己那根握在羽生的手里抚慰，高高竖着，前列腺液溢了满手，而下面被撞击，次次都顶到腔口，自己能感受到腔口那两片瓣膜被撞的开开合合，而体内感觉还有液体准备向外冲……  
羽生回应着抱紧他，身下不停，却狠心的堵住马眼说：“天天等等我好吗？”  
天天无助的掉着眼泪，敢问自己还有拒绝的份吗？会玩坏的啊！  
“呜呜…啊。啊！”然而也只能随着羽生的动作起起伏伏。  
过了一会，羽生感受到包裹自己的小穴开始无节律的痉挛，同时龟头顶端似乎冲开了什么，一股热液顺着顶端浇下，身下人也突然高亢的呻吟起来。羽生结弦意识到天天的生殖腔已经向他敞开大门；他低吼一声扣紧金博洋的屁股再次先前深顶，这回金博洋感觉都要顶到喉咙了，声音滞了一下，两眼睁大望着花白的天顶，这回张大嘴巴却是连声音都叫不出来。  
灼热的顶部开始涨大直接卡在腔口，羽生放开天天捧着他的脸望向他的眼睛真挚而深情：  
“我爱你！”  
就在天天还没反应过来就感受到了体内被注入大量的滚烫液体，内壁被热液冲刷着整个身体弹了一下也直接泄了出来……

至于咬后颈的二次标记就是随后几发才发生的事，毕竟，发情期很长啊……

动物寄存那边——摄像头记录下了看似娇弱的绿孔雀是怎么暴力打开笼子不顾被啄死的风险扑倒一只海东青并疯狂交配的过程……

这就吓到了监控人员了……

SIXTH！

就在文静带着中国队一批人，哦还带着米沙，火急火燎的冲进日本队宿舍区，并目标明确的直捣黄龙——羽生结弦的房间——猛推开门的时候是这样的春/光/乍/现：  
羽生趴在金博洋身上，哦其实是埋在金博洋的胸前，以二者相拥的姿态温存着，好在身上盖了被子，戈·想来阻止文静被拖带着来的·米沙如是欣慰着，他是早就看破但并不表示他想看活/春//宫。  
然而床上腻歪着的两个人明显也是被吓了一跳，好在之前还存着理智盖上了被子。  
文静就没那么淡定了，虽然面无表情但却已经开始去摸自己的水果刀：“羽生结弦我发誓要来剁你的头！！！”  
天天以为文静来真的，下意识护住埋在胸前的羽生，并非常惊慌的说道：“哎哎别啊别啊等等老铁！结还在呢松不开的……”是的我们天天就是这么耿/直什么都敢说，包括荤/话。  
文静表示自己已经快气吐了。这话里一语双关。  
我呕心沥血苦口婆心金无良心你就是这么报答我的？？？  
而此时文静表示自己看到了趴在金天天怀里的羽生结弦那胜利的微笑。  
你仗着天天喜欢你就求偶交配了不起吗？！  
不好意思，这真的了不起。

除了米沙在拉着差点原地变身战神的文静，其他人早在进门一瞬间就开始面壁，这生米煮成熟饭了都，还玩鬼哦。  
至于发现猫腻的过程那就老有意思了。  
工作人员一大早惊魂不定的跑来道歉，自己没能管理好大家的精神动物们，并供出了监控。  
监控里记录了一场史无前例的激/烈/春//戏，聪哥也表示：这边孔雀能把笼门攻开，那边就能把床。干/塌。  
某不愿透露姓名的日本队选手：我听了一夜但我不想说……  
而当事人表示：啊——春/天/真是个好季节呢。

end.


End file.
